


[ART] Laced

by areyouokaypanda



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Art, M/M, Size Difference, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouokaypanda/pseuds/areyouokaypanda
Summary: Art inspired by Miri1984'sLaced.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	[ART] Laced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Laced](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840765) by [Miri1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984). 




End file.
